


again

by vilokent



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, there will be more characters throughout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilokent/pseuds/vilokent
Summary: everything that she didshe did for her diamond





	again

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain spoilers for the movie. read at your own risk.

she was so excited to play this game her diamond had proposed to her.  
but was it really a game anymore? or was she being lied to? she didn't even know at this point. it became confusing to her, and caused her to feel lonely, but she couldn't give up all of a sudden! she could not disobey her precious best friend , no no!

" she'll be back soon..! "

another 1000 years passed after she spoke those words

how long had she been here now? she lost count of time. the only thing she focused on was the warp pad. no matter what, she didn't take her eyes off of it for god knows how long. the sight of it began to get sickening, but she didn't mind! this was all for her diamond!

5000 years had passed since then, and she still kept her eyes on the warp pad. until it happened. the broadcast, the first one in years. she looked intrigued. was pink back to play with her? no, it was... white diamond. 

pink was gone

gone 

gone

and for the first time in thousands of years 

she moved.


End file.
